In many electronic circuits it is desirable to generate a relatively well known voltage against which other voltages may be compared. Such a reference voltage is typically provided by a component known as a “reference voltage generator”. It is further known that electronic devices, such as transistors, have electrical characteristics that vary as a function of temperature. This can affect the output voltage of a reference voltage generator, and consequently some reference voltage generator circuits which are substantially temperature compensated can be quite complex. As a result such circuits may draw relatively large amounts of current or may require significant voltage headroom in order to be able to operate correctly. Such circuits may also take up relatively large amounts of area on the chip.